College Parties
by eaw4707
Summary: Bella is a college student in Seattle studying to be an artist. What happens when she goes to a party with her two best friends and literally bumps into someone who could change her life? What happens when an unexpected event tears them apart?ooc&A/H
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything but the plot!

Bella is a college student in Seattle studying to be an artist. What happens when she goes to a party with her two best friends and literally bumps into someone who could change her life? What happens when an unexpected event tears them apart? ooc & A/H. Normal Pairings.

* * *

"Bella... When are you coming home next?" My dad's voice asked sounding sad.

"Dad, I was just home this past weekend." I laughed.

"I know... But you know that I can't cook. I'm turning into skin and bones."

"Dad I love you and miss you too but I need to go. Alice is going to be here any minute."

He sighed, "Alright Bells. Promise you will call me tomorrow."

"Love you dad," I laughed before closing my phone. I couldn't help but miss my dad. I had lived with him for the past 5 years up until I moved here to go to college. My apartment was small but I liked it enough. It was in a good part of town and in walking distance to my classes. I am studying art with a focus in photography. My photos line the walls of my apartment.

I walked over to the table in the living room and picked up the camera that was sitting there. I couldn't help but laugh out loud when I saw the fuzzy little face of Piper in my camera lens. Piper is my mini wirehaired Dachshund. Dad got her for me when I was all moved in. I figure it made him feel better knowing that I had a dog to protect me even though Piper wouldn't even hurt a fly. More like lick it to death.

"What are you doing you goofy little dog?" I asked rubbing her ear lovingly. Her ears perked a little and she jumped off the couch and started to paw at the door. I opened the door and let Piper run out and down the stairs.

I could hear her laughing and couldn't stop the smile. "Piper!!" She squealed as she walked up the stairs, my little dog in her arms licking every inch of her face.

"Hey Alice."

"Hey Bells," she said putting Piper down and pulling me into a hug. "Are you ready to go shopping? I heard that there is a party Friday night. It's supposed to be the best of the year so far," she said wriggling her eyebrows.

"I don't really have a choice in the matter anyways," I laughed going into the bedroom to grab my coat. I gave Piper a treat before walking down the stairs. "Whoa," I breathed looking at the yellow car parked outside the door. "Looks like James got a new car." Alice laughed and pointed her key at the car and watched as my face no doubt turned to one of shock.

"It's mine silly. I always told you I wanted a yellow Porche." I couldn't believe it. I knew that Alice has money but good lord.

"Carlisle?" I breathed.

"Mmhmm," She danced over to the driver side. "Early birthday present."

"Your uncle spoils you. I can't imagine how spoiled his actual children are." I laughed as I hopped in and Alice pealed out of the parking spot.

"hold on," she laughed before tearing out onto the road.

* * *

It felt like we had walked around the mall for hours now. Alice's arms were full of shopping bags. I carried a drink.

"We have to find you something Bella!!" Alice moaned dragging me into another store.

"Face it Alice, I am not going to find anything. I'll just go in jeans and a tank top." She looked at me in horror. "What?"

"I will not walk in looking gorgeous and you looking like a bum. Sorry."

"Shallow much?" I asked her smirking.

"oh shut up and try this on." She shoved me into the fitting room and leaned against to door making sure I wouldn't sneak out.

"Alice, this is stupid." I moaned pulling a strapless corset type shirt over my head. It was a tan color with black antique lacing over it. It actually didn't look that bad on. I turned from the mirror and slid out of my jeans and pulled the short black full skirt up. I turned and looked in the mirror. My face looked like hell. The outfit looked nice though but it was missing something.

"Hey Alice? Could you grab a thick black belt for me?" I could hear her scurry off. I looked up just in time to see a black belt being thrown over the door. "Jesus Alice." I laughed synching it around my waist.

"Hurry up!!!" She asked pounding on the door.

"God, hold your horses woman." I laughed as I opened the door.

"Holy shit Bella!!" she dropped her bags and turned me around a few times. "now all you need are some sexy black heels." She pushed me back into the fitting room and demanded that I change again.

"I'm buying that for you by the way. So happy Sunday" I could hear her smiling. A few moments later and I was being pulled over to the check out and then we were walking again, a staisfied smile on Alice's lips.

"So, how is Jasper? I have not seen him around for a little while?" I asked curiously. Jasper and Alice had been my best friends since I moved to Forks.

"He's fine. He's been working a lot and by night, he's been playing a bunch of gigs at the local pubs. I'm sick of hearing the same songs over and over again though so I haven't gone to any shows in a while." She rolled her eyes.

"That surprises me actually. You two are always together." She laughed at this and walked into a starbucks.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by. Nothing was going on in my classes all besides my art project that I had been working on for weeks. I wanted it to be a series of black and white photos of nature, and people candidly. I had photos spread all over the kitchen counter. I had some pictures of birds, Piper, and trees but nothing great yet.

It was Friday afternoon and Alice would be showing up soon with her over night bag. She would be pissed if I wasn't ready when she got here. I knew her too well. I walked into the bed room and pulled out the outfit Alice had bought me. Piper watched me from the bed wagging her tail when I would look over at her.

"Do you want to help me get ready?" I asked her smiling. She just wagged her tail while I stripped down naked and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out a black strapless bra and a skimpy black thong. 'might as well try I suppose,' I thought to myself. Once I was dressed I walked into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup, Piper following me and jumping up onto the toilet seat. I pulled the brush through my hair before running it through the flatiron.

My hair was dark brown and long, it reached the lower part of my back when it was totally straight. I threw on a light layer of makeup and walked back into the bedroom to fish out the my new shoes. They were black and shiny but they were simple. Just like me. I walked back into the bathroom to look at myself and was somewhat happy with what I saw. I never thought that I was pretty like Alice.

I heard my apartment door open and shut softly. Piper sprinted off the bed and barked furiously for a few seconds before laughter started again. "I'm in here Alice!" I called as she walked into the room. She didn't say anything so I turned around to see her mouth hanging open. "What?" I asked wrapping my arms around my waist feeling a little self conscious.

"You look stunning Bells. You make me look like a rough mess." She spun around me to look at herself in the mirror. "Oh, by the way I brought you something it's in the living room. Piper might have gotten into it though." Alice gave me a side glance while I looked at her accusingly before walking out into the kitchen. I couldn't help the large smile spreading over my lips as I looked over at the blonde hair blue eyed man sitting on my couch trying to hold back Piper.

"JASPER!" I yelled running over to him and hugging him tightly.

"Hey Bells," he said hugging me back then pulling away slightly to look me up and down. "You look beautiful by the way," he smiled at me again.

"Why thank you. Where have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"You know... school, the whole music thing," he ran his hand through his hair slightly looking up at me through his eye lashes. I was scowling at him now arms crossed, trying not to smile at him.

"Yeah well, I thought I lost my best friend. Jerk," I said turning away again.

"Oh Bells, don't be like that," he said reaching for my hand. Piper started to growl at him loudly.

I laughed then, Jasper's face was comical. "Be careful, she'll get you for messing with me." I winked at him before patting my leg for Piper to come over and disappeared back into my bedroom.

"You know he is going to feel bad the rest of the night right?" Alice said to me from the bed. She was putting on a pair of my healed boots.

"He knows I am just messing with him. What you didn't like your shoes?" I laughed grabbing a small bag and leaning against the door.

"You know how Alice is by now Bells." Jasper said behind me. "And I know you were just kidding." He mentioned under his breath.

"Suure you did," I laughed at him. "Now you have to give Piper a treat so she will like you again." I pushed on his chest and sent him into the kitchen. Piper happly following him.

Alice rolled her eyes before standing up, "you know, I think you have him more whipped than I do." She laughed walking out into the living room.

"Well it's because he knows I will kick his ass." I laughed pushing Jasper as he walked into the room.

"Lets go already. I'm hungry and I want to get wasted tonight!!" Alice called as she ran down the stairs.

"Hey Bells?" I turned around a looked over at Jasper.

"What?"

"You don't care if we stay here tonight do you? I mean I know Alice never asks and I feel a little bad." I looked at him questioningly.

"Jasper, you know it's fine?"

"Okay good cause I brought over my guitar," He said putting his arm around my shoulders with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Yeah about that, you need to start writing new things before Alice kills you. She told me so." I laughed again as we headed down to the Porche that was already purring outside.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo, thanks for reading!! I hope that you like it. I know it's slow right now but it will pick up I promise. I just have to build the relationships up.

Let me know what you think!!

KISSES!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Again nothing is mine. Hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think!!!

* * *

I was about to slid into the seat behind Jasper, "Shit," I moaned and pulled back and started back to the apartment.

"What are you doing?!" Alice yelled over her car.

"I forgot my camera. I wont be long I promise!" I ran into the apartment and pulled the camera over my shoulder. Piper was already asleep on the bed, so I didn't need to worry about her tonight. I ran back down the stairs and caught myself before I busted my ass on the last step.

"Saw that," Jasper drawled while I was sliding into the car.

"Shut your face," I said while smacking his shoulder.

"Are you two ready or not?!" Alice asked angrily before pulling onto the road.

"Where are we going to get food?" Jasper asked Alice while I pulled out my camera and took a picture of the two of them looking at each other lovingly.

"I swear to you Bella..." Alice's eyes flashed in the rear view mirror.

"You don't look ridiculous I promise. It's endearing." I said smiling at her and showing Jasper the picture. He smiled at it and turned to Alice, "It's beautiful. Bells you're going to be our wedding photographer." Alice huffed lightly as we pulled into the parking lot.

I laughed, "Oh, calm down. Here look," I said shoving the camera under her nose. Her eyes lit up before she yanked my camera away from my hands to get a better look.

"Oh," was all that she could manage to say.

"Told ya," Jasper teased kissing her on the cheek.

"Can I get out now? Your car was not built for more than two people." I started pushing the seat up while Jasper was still sitting there.

"Woman!" This made me push harder laughing as he was shoved out of the car.

"Thanks," I smiled before heading into the grill.

* * *

There were about five drinks sitting on the table. Jasper had a scowl on his lips while he watched as Alice helped herself to a beer.

"I don't know why men feel the need to supply you two with liquor every time we go out. Do they not see that there is a male already present fully prepared to buy drinks for the two most beautiful women in this place?!" Alice and I shared a look and busted out laughing.

I grabbed for the margarita and took a sip, "oh, calm yourself Jazz. You're the only man for us. We're just drinking what is supplied to us." I raised one eye brow as he called the waitress over ordering a round of vodka.

Alice started giggling uncontrollable. She was such a light weight. "We're never going to make it to the party with you already half way there." I grabbed her drink and put it by me. "You're cut off." She crossed her arms over her small body.

"I'm ready to leave." She said suddenly.

"Alright. Let's drink the shots then I will drive over to Emmett's." Jazz said before he slammed down his own shot, Alice and I following suit.

I could feel my own buzz already working its way through my body as we made our way over to Emmett's. Emmett was a very close friend of Jasper's. I had only met him recently but he seemed nice enough. The first time I met him, I didn't think that he was going to fit into my tiny apartment; he was so huge! I laughed at the internal memory.

"What's so funny?!" Alice asked twisting herself unhealthily in the passenger seat.

"I was just thinking about when I first met Emmett. He was so HUGE!!!" I used my hands to emphasis my point.

Jasper laughed before turning the car off. "We're here." I looked out the windshield and saw that Emmett's house door was wide open and there were people spilling out onto the patio. I reached for my camera while I pulled myself awkwardly out of the back seat. Alice grabbed my hand and we walked into the house.

The smell of smoke and alcohol assaulted my senses as I stepped farther into the house. I looked around seeing a few people that I knew from classes but the majority I had never seen even on campus. "Ugh," I yelled out loud as I was grabbed roughly around the middle and lurched forward a few feet. "What the fuck?!" I said turning around.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett beamed down at me with a wide smile.

"Hey Emmett. You're going to kill me one day," I laughed wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I wouldn't do that." He laughed again releasing me and handing me a cup containing a dark liquid.

"What the hell is this?" I asked trying to smell it. 'Gross.'

"It's my own concoction. You'll love it. Just drink it." I raised my eyebrow at him before taking a sip closing my eyes tight. Surprisingly it wasn't that bad. It was sweet but had a really strong kick as it flowed down to my tummy.

"Not bad Em," I patted him on the shoulder before he turned around to wrap his arms around a beautiful blonde smiling over at me. I sat my drink down and turned on my camera. I looked through the lens a little while before snapping a shot of Emmet looking down at Rosalie with his massive hand on her delicate cheek. "Peaceful giant," I laughed at myself for making such a ridiculous connection.

I headed farther into the house and snapped a few more pictures of people laughing and cheering each other. I got stopped a few times by random guys asking for my name and if I wanted to go home with them. No thanks. Emmett or Jasper would always show up at the perfect time to help me escape. I loved those boys. I headed toward the back of the house and to the deck.

I slipped around a group of really young looking girls and instantly felt the night air hit my face. I took a deep breath before turning around to look toward the railing. There standing silently with a cigarette hanging out of his lips and a beer in his hand, was a man with shocking copper colored hair and a beautifully sculpted face. I pulled my camera up and looked through the lens. I snapped the picture as the man parted his lips slightly. A small stream of smoke escaping from the tip of his lit cigarette and a peaceful look playing on his face.

He turned to me then, no doubt hearing the shutter close as his picture was taken. "Sorry," I mumbled turning my camera off and looking down at my shoes.

"It's alright; I just thought I was the only one out here. How long have you been there?" He asked turned fully to me. His features were even more stunning looking at them straight on. The most beautiful green eyes were looking into my brown ones.

"Not long. I just walked out here when I saw you and took your picture without asking." I walked over to the railing and leaned against it a few feet away from him and looked out toward the woods.

"Do you mind if I have a look?" He asked me suddenly.

"Um, sure?" I said handing my camera over to him. He easily turned it on and looked at the pictures starting with the ones I had taken of Piper a few days ago. I turned back to the view and let him look.

"That's a cute dog. No doubt it's yours; you have many pictures of it." He looked at me with a smile before taking the last drag of his cigarette.

"That's Piper." I said nodding to the picture of her looking up at the camera with wide bug eyes. I watched as he filtered through the other pictures stopping once he saw the ones I had taken of Alice and Jasper in the car. He went to the next picture and stopped a moment on the one of Emmet and Rosalie.

"Nice," he muttered more to himself so I waited until he flipped over to the picture of him. I didn't look down at the picture but watched his face change from a range of emotions before looking up at me and handing me the camera back. I took a second to look at the picture myself and couldn't believe the amount of emotion that I had caught in the second.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked before I could stop myself. I looked up to see him looking at me thoughtfully as I could feel the blush creeping up to my cheeks. "Sorry," I muttered again turning away from him.

"What's your name? I haven't seen you around before." He also looked away and over the railing diverting my question.

"Isabella," I said giving him a side glance. His features were taking me by surprise. "But I like just Bella. What about you?"

"Edward. But I like just Edward." I couldn't hide my giggle at his sarcasm. "You're obviously friends with Emmet, Jasper, and Alice. Do you go to school here?"

"How do you know them?" I asked him forgetting his other questions.

"Well," He glanced over at me before answering again. "I met Jasper a while ago when he was doing a gig at the paddywagon. We've been friends since. I met Emmett through him as well."

"That's strange," I trailed off.

"What is?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me walking toward a set of chairs that were sitting in the corner.

"Oh." I laughed. "I have been friends with Jasper for years now. He just has never mentioned you before. Then again I haven't really gotten to see him much lately." I stopped myself before I rambled on by taking a drink from my mystery cup and following him toward the other chair. Everything happened quickly. I tripped over my own feet, which wasn't new for me, and was heading face first to the wooden deck below me when a pair of strong arms caught me around the middle and pulled me up to a strong body. I looked up into the forest green eyes that had caught me. "T-Thanks..." I was blushing deeply and had to look away at the ground. I pulled myself out of his arms and straightened out my skirt.

He had an endearing smile on his lips, "No problem." We were silent for a long time while my blush subsided.

"So do you go to school here?" He finally asked after a few more moments.

"Yeah. I am an art major with a focus in..."

"Photography?" He asked looking at me full in the face.

I laughed, "How'd you guess?" There was a long moment of peaceful silence, "Do you go to school here?" I asked him throwing his own question back at him.

"Yes. I am a pre-med." He said proudly. I smiled at him fiddling with my camera.

"BELLA!!!" I turned around at the sound of my name. More like the screech. "There you are!! What're you... oh" Alice stopped midway through her sentence looking between me and Edward with a sly smile. "Hey Edward." She smiled at him. She knew him too? Why did I feel like my friends were keeping him from me? "I'm going to steal her from you. Sorry." She looked over at me, "We're going to leave. Jasper wants to get back to your apartment for who knows." She rolled her eyes at me while grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door.

"It was nice to meet you," I said looking over my shoulder at Edward.

"You too," he said lightly with a small wave before he turned around to look over the deck railing again. I turned suddenly to face Alice.

"You have a lot of explaining to do my little friend," I said looking into her pixie features before drinking down the rest of my mystery drink and following Jasper out to the car.

"How come you never told me you met a piece of artwork?" I asked Alice and Jasper once we were in the car.

"Bells I have only met him twice and they were at the bar where Jasper was playing." Alice said leaning her head on the window. Jasper was looking around questioningly.

"Who are you talking about?" He asked turning around in the seat.

"Edward."

"Oh, he's cool. We met a while ago and have been hanging out a lot lately. He keeps to himself though. Why are we talking about him?"

Alice turned to him suddenly and smiled slyly. "Bella ran into him at the party." She winked. Jasper just raised his eyebrows slightly before glancing at me and heading back to the apartment. I flipped on my camera and looked through the few pictures I took tonight.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!!! Let me know what you think!!

KISSES


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out!! So this chapter is going to be very graphic so be warned. Make sure you let me know what you thought!!

P.S. Nothing is mine besides the plot.

* * *

"Where'd Alice go?" I was pulled out of my thoughts. We had gotten back to the apartment a few hours ago and were bumming it in sweats and drinking beer on my living room floor. Jasper had been playing around on his guitar and singing to Alice and me for the past hour.

"Uh, she was just here a second ago?" I sat up and walked into my bedroom. Alice was curled on my bed with Piper in her arms.

"Did you find..." Jasper trailed off looking at Alice lovingly. I put my hand on his shoulder and walked into the kitchen wanting coffee.

"Here," I handed Jasper the hot mug and sat down on the couch next to him.

He looked at me and smiled. "How have you been anyways?" He was watching me with concern in his eyes.

"How do you mean?" I asked looking in my coffee. I knew what he was talking about. I hated talking about it but Jasper was one of the two who really knew what had happened. I hadn't even told Alice the whole story.

"You know what I mean Bells..." I couldn't look at him.

"Fine."

"Talk to me Bells. You don't seem fine about it." He put down his mug and looked me in the eyes. "I can see through your mask you put on."

"Jasper I just, I'll never be fine. You know that. It's always going to haunt me. I mean I see his eyes in my dreams..." I trailed off and curled further into myself

* * *

_1 year ago_

"_Hey dad. Yes I made it just fine. I promise I will call you when I get there. Dad. DAD!" I laughed, "Love you too." I closed my phone and started toward the baggage caracal. The flight was only 4 hours. Not that bad. I had been on worse. Like the 14 hours to Italy when Alice's uncle took us for two weeks the summer before college. I laughed at the memories._

"_Bella!!" I turned to see my mother running towards me. I smiled at her until she wrapped her arms around my shoulders._

"_Hey mom." I looked over to see Phil standing a little ways back. He finally made his way over to me and took me into a one armed hug._

"_Hey honey"_

"_Hi." I knew that my mom really loved him. For goodness sake she was obsessed with him. He makes me nervous. He's never really in the conversations but he is always over seeing them. Whatever._

_My mother held my hand as we walked toward the parking lot, Phil trailing behind with my bag._

_Nothing had changed at the house since the last time I had visited. The walls were brightly colored and the furniture didn't match. It was perfect for Renee's crazy personality. Mine on the other hand, not so much. I walked over to the guest room and started to unpack my bag for the week long stay. Renee was letting me relax from the flight and was attempting to make dinner in the kitchen. _

_I looked down at my cell phone and noticed I had a few missed calls. No doubt they would all be from my father thinking I died on the way to the house. I sighed as I clicked through them. Two were from dad and one was from an unknown number. I called dad real quick letting him know I was safe then checked my voice mail._

"_Bells! It's Jacob! I got a new cell phone so don't freak out. Your mom told me that you were coming into town for a little while. You better get your ass over to my place as soon as you can. Call me back!!" I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips. Jacob was one of mine Alice and Jasper's best friends in high school. He moved down here to Florida with his dad a few years back. I missed having him around._

_I walked out into the kitchen and plopped down at the small table. Renee turned around looking disheveled. "Mom?" I asked trying not to laugh._

"_How do you feel about take out?" She asked plopping down next to me._

"_Well, since you aren't making dinner, would you care if I went and hung out with Jacob for a little while?"_

"_Of course not!" When it came to boys my mom didn't care who it was as long as they were nice on the eyes._

"_Thanks mom. I will call you later and let you know what's going on." I stood up and reached for my purse. "Oh, can I borrow the car?" I gave my best smile. She just waved her hands and put her head on the table mumbling something about cooking classes._

"_Where are you going?" Phil asked from his chair as I was walking towards the door._

"_Uh, to see Jacob. Mom failed at making dinner so I thought it would be okay." I fiddled with the keys lightly._

"_Okay. Don't be out too late." He gave a creepy smile and I bolted out of the house._

_I called Jake on my way over to his house and was now turning the corner. I could already see him on his porch. He was taller since the last time I saw him. I parked the SUV before getting out. Before I could close the door two huge strong arms lifted me up and squeezed me to a hot chest._

"_God Bells I missed you!!" Jacob mumbled into my hair._

"_I missed you too." I squeezed his neck and laughed out loud._

"_How the hell have you been?" He finally released me and put me on the ground._

"_Fine. Fork's isn't the same without you. Alice and Jasper say hi. Did you get taller or something? I feel like I am talking to a giant." I looked him up and down. He looked older too._

"_Yeah I'm 6'4" now." He looked shy._

"_Well are you going to invite me in or what?" I asked him punching him in the arm and walking towards his door._

"_Hey now!" he laughed and busted through the front door before I could reach it._

"_Bella." I looked over to see Billy coming through the living room on his wheel chair. _

"_Hey Billy." I leaned over and hugged him tightly. Billy and my dad had been best friends while they still lived in Fork's. I'm pretty sure they still are, minus the fishing trips. _

_Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me through a door and covered my eyes. I tried to shake him off but he was too much for me to handle. "What are you doing?!" I finally asked him._

"_Just shut up and sit down." He pushed me down onto a wooden chair. I tried figuring out what room I was currently sitting in but without luck._

"_Okay now, promise that you will not laugh at me okay?" It sounded like Jacob was far away. I could hear Billy in the next room laughing lightly._

"_How come he can I can't?" I said smiling._

"_Just promise." I could hear the frustration in his voice._

"_Fine," I finally managed._

"_Then open your eyes." I slowly opened one eye slightly, scared of what I might find. I noticed that I was in the kitchen so I finally opened my eyes fully and looked around. On the stove were a few pots cooking something inside them and the light was turned on inside of the oven. There was a few little bird looking things baking inside. I looked over at Jacob feeling very impressed. I snorted at the sight of him. He was standing in front of me with a little apron on and a pink oven mitt on his hand._

"_Jacob you never fail to amaze me." I stood up to inspect the dinner closer._

"_Well when you called and let me know you were coming, I knew I had 20 minutes to start making you dinner. So. Here it is," He opened his arms wide. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly._

"_Thank you Jake."_

"_No thank you Bella." I turned to look at Billy questioningly. "If you hadn't said you were coming, I would be starving begging for food on the streets somewhere. Jacob never cooks around here." He winked at me before going back to the game._

_Jacob waved his hands after Billy and went to stir something in one of the pots on the stove._

"_Do you need any help?" I asked while walking over to him._

"_Just sit down. It's almost done anyways." He bumped his hip into mine pushing me away._

_Jacob continued to cook and hum to himself. I had never seen him cook before. The only other time that he cooked was outside on a camping trip and that was only because no one else knew what they were doing. I laughed at the memory and sat back in the chair._

"_If I get poisoned I know who to blame." I laughed watching him grab some plates._

"_Shut up. Here." He put a plate down in front of me. My senses were instantly over whelmed by the smells of a variety of spices. I lifted an eye brow at Jacob who was watching me._

"_I'm not going to eat any until you sit down and eat with me." I put down the fork I was about to push into the small bird and folded my arms over my chest. Jacob rolled his eyes and put his own plate on the table and sat down. He grabbed his own fork and took a bite motioning to my fork with his hands. I slowly picked the fork up and dug into the small chicken._

"_Jacob." I chewed a little more and swallowed. "Jacob, this is really good! Did you come up with this on your own? Why haven't you cooked for me before?" I kept eating while he answered me._

"_Thank you. Yeah I did come up with it on my own. It really isn't that hard. And I never cooked for you before because you never asked me too." He laughed. The rest of dinner went by quickly. Billy came in a while later to make his own plate of food and took it back into the living room. After about an hour of eating and catching up, I helped Jake clean up the kitchen and followed him into the living room._

"_Hey kids I'm going to bed. It was nice to see you again Bella. Try to bring Charlie with you next time."_

"_I'll try." I laughed and flopped down on the couch. Jacob followed suit and put his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him. Jacob and I had a sibling like relationship. I loved him with all of my heart but I wasn't _in _love with him. Even though we live a country apart now, he always knows when something's wrong and calls me up. I missed him being around all the time. I sighed into his shoulder taking in his immense heat and closed my eyes listening to the low draw of the people talking on the T.V._

"_Bells," the deep rumbling of the chest underneath me startled me. "It's midnight. You better head home before Renee starts to worry." Jacob helped me up off the couch and grabbed my purse and keys before walking me out to the SUV. "Call me when you get settled in and before you go to bed. That way I know you're okay." I smiled up at him and hugged around his middle tightly._

"_Love you Jake." He kissed the top of my head before I jumped into the driver seat._

_The drive home seemed to take forever. It must have been because I was so tired. I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep. I probably wouldn't have woken up if Jacob didn't make me. I pulled onto my street and rolled onto the drive way. All the lights were off in the house besides the entryway. I figured that Phil took mom out since she failed at making dinner. I climbed out of the car dragging my purse out behind me. My nice warm bed was screaming my name loudly and I was more than happy to answer._

_I opened up the door and put my purse on the bench and the keys in the bowel. I noticed that mom's purse was still sitting there in the same spot it had been in when I left. I looked at it strangely and walked into the living room. The lights were turned off and the remote was resting on Phil's chair. I shrugged again and walked into my room to change into some sweatpants and a comfy shirt. A loud crash coming from the side of the house made me jump._

"_Mom?!" I called out standing in my place my body jittery. I didn't hear anything else for another minute and walked towards my mom's room._

"_Must have been the house settling." I said out loud to myself. "Mom?" I cracked the door open and let the hall light fill the room. The bed was still made and the lights were off. "That's strange." I took another look around the room and closed the door before heading into the kitchen. I needed a glass of water. I was getting the feeling in the pit of my stomach like I was going to be sick. 'Jacob...' I thought to myself. I filled a glass and leaned against the counter. Something didn't feel right. The place where my hand was resting felt sticky. I put the glass down and slowly lifted my hand to my face to have a look. The room was dark so all I could see was the outline of my own hand. I sighed and turned around back toward the sink to turn on the light._

"_Oh my God." I thrust my hand out of my face and plunged my head into the sink. Blood. It was on the counter. And now it was on my hand. I turned toward the kitchen, my insides shaking around and tears already filling my eyes. There was a massive pool of blood of the table top that was dripping onto the floor making another pool. I couldn't breath. That's when I noticed the lines of blood leading out of the kitchen into the hall; like something had been dragged. I sank back into the counter before realizing that there was too much blood on the table and floor. Whatever or whoever it came from, surely wasn't alive anymore._

'_Move Bella!!' my mind began to scream at me. My legs started to carry me back towards my room again where I heard the loud crash on the side of the house again. I grabbed my cell phone and ran out into the living room and crouched down in the corner behind Phil's chair. _

"_Bella?" The back door opened and closed and I could hear foot steps walking through the dinning room into the hall. I slammed my hands over my mouth to keep my self from revealing where I was hiding. "Bella are you home? The cars outside. How was Jacobs?" The footsteps were moving slowly but were moving into the living room. I held my breath. The tears were streaming down my face, hot on my cold skin. I could see Phil's outline from my hiding spot. He was turning around the room slowly with a long object in his hands. I closed my eyes begging that this was all a bad dream. _

"_You're mother left a while ago to go to a friend's house so it's just going to be you and me tonight. Where are you Bells?" He turned and walked quickly out of the living room and towards my room. I shot up from my spot and ran towards the back door. I could hear banging around in my room as I ran out to the tool shed in the back yard. I ran towards the back and hid behind the boat that Phil had been working on. _

_My shacking hands reached for the cell phone that had been resting in my pocket. I pressed 4 and the green talk button and prayed that they would answer on the first ring._

"_Hey Bells you make..."_

"_Shh," I whispered shaking as I interrupted Jacob._

"_What's going on? What's wrong?" I began to sob uncontrollably. "Bella!!" I pinched the bridge my nose trying to get a hold of myself._

"_Jacob. Call the Police. There is blood everywhere. I think Phil did something. Hurry he's coming." I slammed the phone shut before I heard anything else. That's when I noticed that the house was quite. I couldn't hear Phil banging around looking for me anymore. I eased myself farther back towards the wall trying to get as far back from the door as possible. I could feel my foot brush against something on the floor so I eased to the side while still backing up. I sat down on my ass and put my head in my hands. "Fuck," I whispered as something brushed against my arm. I turned and threw both hands over my mouth._

_My mothers wide glazed over eyes were staring back at me. Blood was trickling from her nose and mouth. I looked up and saw that she was hanging upside down by one leg. I turned and threw up all over the floor as I saw where the blood in the kitchen had come from. My mom's stomach was slashed open from her collar bone all the way to her pelvic area. Blood was still dripping out of her hallowed body. In a messy pile next to her were her organs. I closed my eyes tightly and crawled over to the other side of the shed curling into a ball and rocking back and forth trying to erase the image of my mother's body from my mind._

"_You're in here aren't you?" My head shot up when I heard his voice. He was looking around the room with a grin on his face. His eyes were what made me want to scream. They were not Phil's eyes. They were something all together. Evil. I followed him with my eyes as he made his way over to his boat to look at my mother's dead body. "I see you found you're mother. You know, if you wouldn't have left, she would still be here. But since she pissed me off and no one was here to protect her I thought it was as good of an opportunity as ever." I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled my legs underneath my body and pulled myself into a crouch._

_It was like moving in slow motion. I shot up and knocked over a piece of wood that was propped up against the wall and ran out the door. I could hear him following after me. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. There was a gun shot. I knew then that Phil had a gun and that he was going to shoot me. I kept running; I had to. I closed my eyes and ran harder. Another gun shot. My legs and feet were starting to ach when a pair of strong arms grabbed me around the middle and flung me to the ground, landing on top of the person._

"_NO!!" I screamed and started flailing around._

"_Bella calm down it's me Jacob. I've got you." My eyes were still shut tightly as the arms pulled me to the warm body harder. "Bella, look at me. Please look at me. I've got you now. Nothing is going to happen to you now. They shot him in the legs and are taking him away. You're safe." I slowly opened my eyes and looked into Jacobs's worried face. I let out a hard sob and collapsed into his chest._

"_Jacob... She's... Mom's dead... She's in the t-tool shed. She's been gutted like an animal. Oh God. There's blood everywhere." I was shaking hard like I was freezing to death. Jacob just held me to him as he sat up to cradle me in his lap._

"_Miss Swan, we need to ask you some questions." I looked up at a large police officer looking down at me with sorrow in his eyes._

"_No." I followed the voice to see Billy wheeling himself up to us. "You will talk to her tomorrow when she has time to calm down and control her emotions. She is in no state to deal with your questions now." The officer nodded respectfully at Billy before walking away. "Jacob take her to the car and stay with her. I'm going to call Charlie." _

_I could feel my body being lifted off the ground and slowly being carried away. "T-tha-n-n-k you." Was all I could manage while my teeth chattered together. I could hear Billy on his cell phone a few feet away._

"_Something horrible has happened. No she is fine. Jacob has her in the car, we are taking her back with us tonight. Charlie, he killed her. Yes, he was taken away. I'll see you in a few hours."_

* * *

"Bella?" The sound of my name pulled me out of my memory.

"Huh?" I could feel wetness on my cheeks and quickly cleared them away.

"We'll talk about it later. I'm sorry that I brought it up. Good night Bella." Jasper kissed my cheeks and went to wash out his coffee mug while I made my way to the bedroom. I needed to call Jacob. I could tell Jasper anything but Jacob was there when it happened. He just always has a way of calming me down. I need him. I made a mental note to call him first thing in the morning.

* * *

A/N: Told you it was going to be graphic. Let me know what you think Please!

Kisses!


End file.
